Je suis
by titesouris
Summary: Qu'est ce que Harry pense de Potter ?


Disclaimer : Rien n'est de moi

Auteur : Titesouris

Note de l'auteur : Cet os est en quelque sorte une suite de l'os "Etre un Malfoy" disponible sur

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Je suis….**

_« Potter… Je peux déjà voir votre sourire naître sur vos lèvres en lisant mon nom. Harry Potter… Maintenant mon identité est complète. Je ne dis pas que vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu. Je suis le dernier des Potter, impossible d'ignorer qui je suis. Ne pensez pas que cela me réjouisse. Non… même si tous, pense que je suis honoré de porter un tel nom. Une bande d'aveugles, voilà ce que vous êtes. Des aveugles et des hypocrites._

_Laissez-moi-vous parler de Potter maintenant. Pourquoi cette mine sceptique ? Il existe une distinction entre Harry et Potter, et que cela vous plaise ou non, vous allez m'écouter, de toute manière, je ne vous donne pas le choix._

_Potter : P-O-T-T-E-R. Celui qui a survécu, Le Survivant, L'Elu, le Sauveur…. Tant de surnom, tellement que cela me donne le tournis et envie de vomir. Il en existe d'autres aussi, tous aussi affectueux les uns que les autres : Le Balafré, Saint Potty, Le Disjoncté…. _

_Charmant n'est ce pas ? Et moi, vous voulez que je vous trouve un surnom aussi ? Oh et puis non, cela serait vous accorder trop d'importance._

_Alors parlons de Potter. _

_Potter est égoïste, Potter n'hésite pas à manipuler s'il est sûr qu'il peut en tirer profit. Potter est colérique, impulsif et d'une mauvaise foi à toutes épreuves._

_Je peux voir d'ici votre moue. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et pourtant vous devriez, je ne suis pas le gentil adolescent que vous croyez. _

_Potter est mesquin aussi. Et Potter aime faire souffrir. En réalité, Potter aurait très certainement sa place à Serpentard, et pas de doute qu'il serait un serpent plus que doué._

_Vous êtes choqué ? Mais voyons ne le soyez pas. Les Serpents sont peut être vils mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. _

_Mais j'oubliais, les apparences c'est tout ce qui compte pour vous. Du moment que tout est bien en extérieur, le reste, vous vous en contrefichez. Et bien moi pas, enfin pas tout à fait. _

_Potter a des préjugés aussi. De vieux préjugés qu'il refuse d'oublier. Même quand il n'est pas visé, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des préjugés, au vue de ses connaissances. Quant à son orgueil, n'en parlons pas. Oh et puis si, parlons en._

_Potter à un de ces orgueils, tellement gros, que par moment, il lui arrive de ne pas passer les portes. Que voulez vous avec mon statut, il faut ce qu'il faut._

_Ah je vois que vous riez jaune. Oui vous avez commencé à comprendre ? Votre première pensée est exacte et pleine de vérité. Potter est un petit con, et il est fier de l'être ! _

_Vous avez envie de froisser ce papier ? Oh vous pouvez le faire mais vous louperiez le plus croustillant. Ah ? Vous me laissez une chance ? Bien vous ne serez pas déçu._

_Je vous ai parlé de Potter, et je suis sûr que vous l'adorez toujours autant. Non ? Tant pis, je m'en fous comme d'un hypogriffe de vous. _

_Maintenant j'aimerais vous parlez d'Harry. Ne soupirez pas, je vous ai déjà expliqué plus haut que les deux sont aussi différents que du jour et de la nuit._

_Que dire sur Harry ? _

_Harry souffre d'insécurité, il a si peu confiance en lui, que par moment il se donnerait des claques, pour se ressaisir. Harry est petit, maigrichon, et sans son statut d'héros, les filles ne le regarderaient même pas, et cela ne le chagrinerait qu'à moitié. _

_Harry a eu une enfance pourrie, loin du luxe et de l'amour, que tout le monde pense qu'il a reçu. Harry a dormi jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans dans un placard à balai. Harry avait l'autorisation de se nourrir que si ses corvées étaient achevées, et que son oncle l'autorisait. Harry faisait et continue à tout faire, au domicile de son oncle et de sa tante._

_Harry se faisait battre par son cousin et dans de rares occasions par son oncle. Harry sait très bien quelle sensation on éprouve, quand un ceinturon vient vous fouetter le dos. _

_Oui Harry sait tout cela…_

_Harry à l'instar de Potter, déteste son nom et tout ce qui s'en rapporte. Harry déteste d'avoir survécu, il aurait préféré mourir, au moins cela lui aurait épargné toutes ses souffrances. Harry a toujours cette sensation de vide qui ne le quitte pas. Rare sont les fois où il se sent vivant, mais quand c'est le cas, il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède, pour que cette sensation dure pour l'éternité. _

_Harry Potter… Un nom, deux personnes différentes. _

_Alors dîtes moi, qui préférez-vous ? Mais sachez une chose avant de prendre votre décision. Potter envie Harry mais Harry n'envie pas Potter. _

_Voilà ainsi s'achève cette confession, ou appelez cela comme vous le souhaitez. Faîtes moi savoir votre choix, si vous en avez le courage. »_

Drago reposa la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains, abasourdi et touché sans comprendre pourquoi. Levant les yeux en direction de la table des gryffondors, Drago chercha Harry du regard, avant de constater que le brun le fixait.

Drago baissa les yeux vers la lettre, avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur son ennemi intime. Hochant la tête vers le brun, le blond brûla la lettre en voyant Harry lui rendre son signe. Chacun avait lu les confessions de l'autre. Ils étaient à égalité.

FIN


End file.
